


Trying To Stay A Step Ahead Of Fate (I Will Always Be There For You)

by ShineyT



Series: Harry Potter and the Curse That Was [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Evil Laughter, Fairies, Friendship, Kinda, Male Friendship, Road Trips, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Travel, fantasy road trip, mostly worldbuilding, start of an au, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineyT/pseuds/ShineyT
Summary: Harry is cursed. He knows this. He just wants to stop anyone else from living this hell.Luckily, he has Ron.





	Trying To Stay A Step Ahead Of Fate (I Will Always Be There For You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many shorts in this universe.

“Let's go,” Harry said.

Ron's eyes widened on surprise. He'd just been sitting down, tucking into his lunch in front of him, when Harry had appeared in from of him, decked out in full outdoor clothing, with a stuffed pack on his back.

“Where are we going?” Ron asked, not getting up.

“We're going to track down the fairy who cursed me and take them down.”

Ron blinked. “Where's this come from, mate?”

Harry shifted from one long, gangling leg to the other. He'd shot up a couple inches over the last couple of weeks and his trousers no longer covered his ankles. At this rate, he was going to catch up to Ron in no time. “If we don't do something, someone's going to get cursed every time this fairy is mad, and I can't let that happen. We have the whole summer and your mum thinks you'll be studying magical creatures with me and Hagrid. Get packed. We're going.”

Ron stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth and stood up. “Why didn't you tell me about this plan of yours earlier?”

Harry shifted. “You're kind of rubbish at lying to your mum. Didn't want to risk it.”

Ron weighed that up in his mind, then shrugged. “That's fair. Come on, eat some sandwiches. Mum must've known you were coming, she's made them weird egg things you like.”

Harry ducked his head like he did every time the Weasleys showed him affection and took some sandwiches while Ron went up to pack.

 

* * *

 

Later, after a day of travel, they settled down for the night.

“Ron?” came a whisper through the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“Any time, mate.” He patted Harry's arm clumsily in the dark. “Any time.”

 


End file.
